The Clause Family
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wally Clause who is extremely unhappy finally gets to go see the real world; its what he really wanted. But its not how he thought it would be... Mortals are cruel beings he begins to think. With the help of one mortal he really thought was pure evil Dick Grayson, they will save Christmas, along with his brother and sister! Annual Update...


The

Clause Family

We all know how Santa became, how the jolly fellow gained his fame.

But, what no one knows is how his children begun, about them no songs are even sung.

The good little girls and boys all wait for only dear Santa Clause to bring them all their toys.

No one even had thought of Santa having any children, the man is jolly and sweet, that doesn't mean he's barren.

Justin and Jessy clause, they both love their magic, but their younger brother Wally clause feels his powers are just tragic.

Surprising as it may be through, this is the story of how the three of them saved Christmas day, if it wasn't for them, Christmas would have been on a huge delay.

* * *

As quite as a mouse, young Wallace Clause slips into his house.

He looks to his left, and then he looks to his right, Santa, nowhere in his sight.

He takes a deep breath and he closes his eyes, with relief he sighs.

He had beaten his dad home or so he had thought, but now he defiantly knows he has been caught.

…Because behind him he has heard a creek, oh he wonders why his dad won't ever allow him to just be normal and sneak.

He turns around slowly, facing his dear dad; he lets out a quite groin because on his dad's face disappointment is shown.

Wally has no words to say, he only wanted to see the city bay.

How come that at the North Pole that is such a crime, it's not like he's only wasting time.

"You want to go down there, don't you?" Wally looks up, surprise is present among his facial features.

"Of course! It's all I ever wanted." Tears sting at the corners of his eyes, he had to look away, he didn't want his father to see him crying.

"Well, this year… Wally, this Christmas I'm going to give you your true wish."

"What?" Wally wasn't sure if he should be thrilled or not.

"Wally, as Santa Clause it's my job to make all the kids of the world happy as can be each and every year and there is one child I haven't made happy and I hate to say that it's my own son. This year you can go down there and participate in Christmas like the Mortals do." Wally eyes gleamed with delight he jumped up and hugged his dad. Santa has never seen Wally as happy as he is this day.

"Thank you so much!"

"Wally, I called your Aunt Iris, She will be your temporary Parent along with her husband Barry. I only met the man once but I am sure you will love him just as much as you love your sister, brother and your aunt."

"When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow, Jess is going to take you down on Prancer, only because you need a ride and I need Prancer back by Christmas Eve."

"Thanks, you really are the best Santa!" Wally gives one more hug to his dad as his Grandfather walks in.

"I'm hurt kid." His Grandfather joked as he patted Wally softly on the head.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, you were good when you were Santa too, but you didn't give me my Christmas wish, Daddy did." With those last words Wally took off to the skies heading for the Castle.

"I wanted to give him his wish, but mister, Dad I'm Wally's father, not you, I don't want him down there." Grandpa mimicked his son.

"Shut up dad!"

"No seriously did you just do that so he would love you more?"

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Grandpa didn't know if Santa was being sarcastic or not.

"Evil!"

"If that were true you wouldn't have allowed me to take the Santa mantel." A smirk plastered its self on Santa's face.

"Which reminds me, who do you think you will give the mantel to?" It should have been a simple question, which kid can be Santa next. But, you don't know the story.

"Jessy is the one that wants it most dad."

"Kris, you know damn well that girls can't be Santa."

"Dad, Jess is more of a guy than Justin and Wally put together."

"But there's one thing that both Justin and Wally have that Jessy doesn't, and that would be a penis." Santa had to look at his dad's face to insure he wasn't trying to be funny.

"Dad, if we weren't there when my wife gave birth, wouldn't you wonder."

"No wondering when you're a clause son. Our brains are Crystal balls that tell all."

"Exactly, our brains, Jessy is a Clause, she has all the powers. She has the best driving time in the sleigh and on the single reindeer. Why can't I pass it down to her?"

"Girls can't be Santa!"

"Justin is happy managing the elves. Wally only wants to be how he puts it normal, I'm letting him go down to the main cities and junk, go to school, be with mortals. Jessy, she wants to be the boss; she wants to be Santa Clause! Why can't I make my daughter as happy as Clause possible? Wally and Justin don't have what it takes to be a Santa, that's okay though, they don't want it. Someone has to deliver the gifts, you already are too old, I will be to old one day. Most of the world has learned women do the job way better than a man. Look at America for instance. If a girl becomes Santa maybe it would be more efficient, I'll be the first to admit I'm a man and no my brain don't possess as many brain cells as girls. Think about that dad, before you make me pass it down to someone who doesn't want to be Santa!" Grandpa was left there stunned as Santa flouted up and above visibly heading to the workshop.

Three weeks until Christmas, lots to do!

* * *

The very next day an eager Clause raced around the North Pole countless times. We all can guess which Clause that may be.

A speck of red and green can be seen with the streak racing on by. Only one Clause that still remained in the Pole possesses such features and that would be Wally Clause.

Santa Clause was then seen with his daughter after a few elves got sick from the blur.

"Raindrop, the blur I have been hearing about for an hour now, is that Wally?" Santa got straight to the point speaking with the elf closest to him. A girl with pink gum drop hair and a pink puffy dress with green stocking and pink boots.

"We do believe so sir. Excitement I presume!" Raindrops voice was soft and shy. She was always afraid to say the wrong thing to any of the Clause's; They are the royal family of the whole magic community and the elves were the ones given the privilege of helping them plan for Christmas.

"You presume correct. Oh and Raindrop…" Santa's voice becomes strict as the small elf girl started to walk away.

"Y…Y…Yes S…sir."

"I am not happy…" Raindrop was so close to tears before… "…That you have yet to lighten up. Girl, you have been a working elf since MY Grandfather was Santa Clause." Santa made sure to emphasis the 'MY'. "Now mini beauty, go make some good little girls and good little boys some awesome rocking toys."

"Thank you Santa sir." She rushed off the the workshop.

"What are we going to do with her?" Santa asked his daughter as he put his foot out and tripped Wally making his umpteenth time around causing him to fall on Jessy.

"Thanks." Jess said sarcastically.

"You ready, or you want to destroy the North Pole some more?" Santa asked as he signaled Prance over to him.

"Sorry, I was making sure I had everything." Wally looked sheepishly.

Santa looked at the five bags and casted his Christmas charm to make them flout.

"They'll follow you guys down."

"Thanks." Jess said as she climbed on to Prancer's back with Wally following subtly.

"Bye." Wally whispered as Jess said.

"Prancer, Prancer, its only you and me, no sleigh to carry can't you see, so go up, up and away, don't you sway, on wards to Central City." With the magic words they were gone in a flash…


End file.
